


What are You Wearing?

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Cas the rules of phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are You Wearing?

Dean had told him to act “like a normal person” when undercover and away from them. He supposed that meant appearing to sleep in a hotel for the night as well, even though he didn’t need to sleep. 

It was only his first night out; he had not found anything worth telling Dean yet. So he was surprised when, after a half-hour of doing nothing but sitting on one of the beds reading the Bible he found in the motel drawers and chuckling at all the mistranslations, his cell phone rang. 

The caller ID (that’s what Sam called it) said it was Dean; Cas assumed it was Dean checking in. “Hello, Dean,”

“What are you wearing?” said Dean, in a husky voice that confused the Hell out of Cas. Did he want Cas to change clothes for their undercover mission?

“I am wearing what I usually wear, Dean. Surely you’ve seen it—”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled for a minute. “Now describe it to me.”

“Uh…” Surely Dean couldn’t have forgotten it, right? “I’m in the usual suit and trenchcoat, and that tie you tell me I should probably tie up—”

“Yeah, I love that outfit. Sexy. Now I want you to untie the tie.”

Cas paused, staring into thin air. “Dean, I’m not sure why you want me to untie my tie—does it really matter if…”

“Damnit, Cas, just go with it, okay!” Dean growled, his husky voice gone. 

“Is this a sort of game?”

“Yeah, a game. Now untie that tie for me, Baby.”

Ah. Right. A  _game._  Cas reached up with his free hand and slowly pulled the tie free. “The tie is untied, Dean.”

“Good. How about you take off that trenchcoat of yours…its getting a bit hot in here—”

“I—I wouldn’t say—”

“I’m unbuttoning my shirt right now,” Dean whispered into the phone. Uh. Yes. Yes it was getting hotter in here. 

“Taking off the coat,” said Cas, shrugging the trenchcoat from his shoulders. 

Dean gave an approving grunt at that. “I’m sliding that overcoat from your shoulder too.” Cas shrugged out of it as well. 

“I—uh—I’m pulling you into my lap?” he suggested, not sure if this was part of the rules of the game. 

“Heh, cutting to the chase. I like that, Cas,” Dean laughed. “So now I’m unbuttoning your shirt,” 

Cas worked his free hand up and started unbuttoning. “I’m—uh—wait, you don’t have a shirt on…uh…unbuckling your belt?”

There was a swishing sound of leather, “Way ahead of you, Baby. So now I’m working down the zipper—- _WHAT THE FUCK, SAMMY?”_  There was a  _bang!_ and a  _click!_  as the conversation ended. 

Cas stared a few minutes, shirt-half unbuttoned, hearing nothing but a dial tone at the other end. “So…is the game over?”


End file.
